Lima Warna Langit
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: Lima warna langit sewarna permata yang sangat disukai Ichigo. Kenapa? tentu saja tidak jauh-jauh dari sosok Hitsugaya Toushiro. Drable. Pendek. IchiHitsu! Mind To RnR?


**Disclaimer :** Bleach © Tite Kubo

Lima warna langit© RyuseiAki

**Warning :** OOC, Shonen-ai, Un-beta, Typo, Pendek, Drabble, IchiHitsu!

**Don't like? So, please Don't read.**

**Lima Warna Langit**

**.**

**.**

**1∙ Topaz **

Kurosaki Ichigo menyukai warna orange langit senja atau pun fajar bukan karena mereka identik dengan rambutnya. Hal itu hanya karena disaat kanvas langit tergores warna lembayung, Ia akan mendapat dua hadiah manis dari kekasihnya. Seraut wajah cantik yang tertidur disaat fajar, dan sebuah ciuman hangat saat dirinya akan kembali ke gensei di senja hari.

**2∙ Cerulean  
><strong>

Minggu yang damai di Karakura. Dan Ichigo, dengan bangga mengakui keberhasilannya atas penculikan sang Juubantai-taicho dari tawanan paperwork-nya.

"Sekarang, mau apa kita kemari?"

"Berhenti merajuk dan nikmati saja liburan kita. Bukankah pantai di pagi hari sangat indah?", Gumam Ichigo santai. "Sekarang tersenyumlah dan buat sesuatu yang berarti kali ini, Toushiro."

Dan saat seulas senyum lembut akhirnya terpatri di wajah kekasihnya, Mantan Ryoka itu sangat yakin kalau Cerulean bening di atas sana kalah indah dengan sosok Shinigami di sampingnya.

**3∙ Onyx  
><strong>

Walau tahu langit sudah sewarna Onyx, Ichigo dengan yakin melangkahkan kaki ke kantor divisi 10.  
>Satu lompatan ke jendela, dan sosok yang sangat dicintai nya masih tenggelam di balik meja dengan tumpukan paperwork.<p>

"Kurosaki?"

Smirk.

Dengan satu gerakan kilat, Ichigo sudah melesat ke depan kekasihnya. Langsung saja, dipagutnya bibir mungil itu dalam satu ciuman panas.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, kau milikku malam ini."

**4∙ Pearl  
><strong>

Langit tampak tersepuh warna Mutiara. Di tiap sudut Karakura, biru seluruhnya tertutup selimut awan. Tapi dua sejoli yang sedang bersandar di pohon Maple tua itu tampaknya tak peduli.

"Winter War tinggal dua bulan lagi.", Ichigo memulai. "Kau siap, Toushiro?"  
>Hitsugaya, yang saat ini memang ditugaskan di gensei menjawab, "Aku siap, Karena selalu ada kau di belakangku."<p>

"Hey! Harusnya aku berdiri di depan dan melindungimu, ne?"

"Di sini aku **Taicho**, Kurosaki."

"Ya, Tapi di depanku kau Hitsugaya Toushiro **milikku**."

Ohh... Ichigo tahu, semburat merah seperti apel sedang mewarnai pipi putih Hitsugaya saat ini, walau sekarang Ia tengah memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu mungil kekasihnya.

**5∙ Teal**

Warna langit ini paling langka, sekaligus paling indah. Hanya tampak saat pancaran cantik Aurora menari luwes di kelamnya langit. Walau begitu, Ichigo selalu bisa menikmati warna langit kesukaannya setiap saat. Tiap detik saat mata musim gugurnya menatap intens bola mata indah kekasihnya.

Tidak berbeda seperti saat ini. Saat Hitsugaya tergeletak ditangannya dan bersimbah darah, langit tersepuh Aurora di matanya sangat indah.

"I...Chi..go"

Hitsugaya mengangkat separuh tanganya yang tersisa setelah melawan Aizen. Mencoba meraih seraut wajah tampan yang masih menatapnya diam.

"Tidurlah.", Bisik Ichigo.

Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Hitsugaya, mengecup lembut pipi sang kekasih yang kini tersenyum lemah.

"Sam...pai jumpa la...gi."

Ichigo benar-benar kehilangan langit Auroranya saat sepasang kelopak mata pucat, menutup bola mata sewarna teal Hitsugaya. Tangan kirinya yang berada di leher Ichigo terjatuh lemas, seiring dengan habisnya nyawa yang melekat di tubuh.  
>Setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Ichigo, mengalir lembut hingga sudut mata Hitsugaya.<p>

Keduanya tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Karena mereka tahu, perpisahan ini hanya sebuah awal. Prolog dibukanya kisah baru antara Kurosaki Ichigo dan Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Aku mencintaimu, Toushiro. Tunggu aku."

**ǿ.Ǿ.ǿ**

**RyuseiAki's Note:**

Ini drable yang saya buat waktu pelajaran fisika,, (sangat disarankan untuk tidak di tiru = = ") Jelek? Ancur? Yah… ma'afkan saya, saya newbie di sini. Segala kritik, saran, atau pun koreksi silahkan layangkan lewat Review,,,

Ps: ada yang suka fic friendship dengan sad end? Saya juga publish satu fic Friendship, title.x "Salju dan Teman" harap mampir jika berkenan…

**Thanks for Reading…**

**RyueuAki (Meika)**


End file.
